


The Concubine

by DaughterofEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Omega Lena Luthor, Omegaverse, Princess Kara and Concubine Lena, Some angst, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEL/pseuds/DaughterofEL
Summary: In 1663 France Lena Thorul Luthor has just turned the ripe old age of 20. She grew up an insider of the royal court of the Place des Vosges, Her mother having served King Jeremiah Danvers XIII of France, and his wife Eliza, for many years. Queen Eliza has always had a soft spot for Lena. Being the  bastard omega daughter of a whore.Lena grew up alongside the Queen’s daughters both Alphas princess Alexandra and princess Kara. Both older than Lena were her constant companions. So it is fitting that at the tender age of 18, Lena was to become a companion in another sense of the word to Princess Kara Zorelle Danvers.This is their story
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 82
Kudos: 1431





	1. Chapter 1

Lena grimaced, her fingers gripping her bedpost, as Eve jerked on the laces of her corset. "The man who came up with the devilish undergarment should be tarred and feathered," Lena bemoaned as she drew in a sharp breath, her small body jerking as her handmaiden,Eve, again jerked on the laces. 

"My Lady, it serves to narrow your already narrow waist. I'm sure the Princess appreciates it." Eve giggled softly, knowing that Lena was rolling her eyes. It was well known throughout the court that the princess and her concubine had a somewhat explosive relationship. With one final tug, Eve tied the strings on the corset, giving Lena a pat on her back. 

Lena let out the breath she held. "This thing will be the death of me, I swear it." Lena turned and sat as best she could on the footstool at the end of her bed. She grabbed the lace fan from the end of her bed, flicked it open and fanned her face and neck as Eve slid a heeled shoe on each of Lena's small feet. 

Eve stood and tilted her head. Lena had a natural beauty about her. With her porcelain pale skin,silky raven tresses which softly curled of their own accord, and vibrant and lively green eyes, it was no wonder that she was the princess’s favorite. In fact, it was rumored that Lena was the only concubine the princess kept. Eve held out her hands to Lena and wiggled her fingers, "Up you go, my Lady." 

Lena put her fan down and grabbed Eve’s hands, pulling herself upright, wavering only slightly from the dizziness the squeeze of the corset sometimes caused. Eve grabbed Lena’s full petticoat and knelt before her, holding it open for her to step into. "Are you excited about the ball tonight, my Lady?" 

Lena waved a hand as Eve tied the petticoat in place. "I venture to say that it will be like all the others." She'd stand at the princess’s side and make intelligent conversation. Lena sighed softly as she lifted her arms, allowing Eve to slide the bodice over her corset. 

Eve caught the far-off look in Lena’s eyes and frowned. "My Lady, why must you torment yourself so? You know that it can never be." 

Lena closed her eyes before answering. "Yes, I know."

As she walked down the long hall, Lena saw the princess waiting, her back turned to her. She stopped for a moment to take in the sight. She was tall even moreso than most of the nobility in the court. She watched as she lifted a hand and rubbed the nape of her neck, something she'd learned she did when she was nervous or irritated. Lena smiled to herself as she thought of the times her fingers ran through the unruly blonde curls that framed her head. The times her well manicured nails would dig into the flesh of her broad shoulders, making angry red welts across them. She closed her eyes and sighed softly as she thought of her bright, lively blue eyes. They were more beautiful than any she had seen before and the color reminded her of the deep blue sea. Lena shook her head and continued down the hall to her princess. 

Kara stood just outside the doors to the grand ballroom. It seemed as though she was always waiting on her; and no one should keep the princess waiting. She was sure she did it just to irritate her. Further, she was convinced that her mother chose her to be her concubine as part of some grand scheme to make her suffer for being such a precocious child. She was almost as annoying as her wife almost. She silently thanked God that the duchess had "better" things to do than attend a social event with her. A soft touch on her arm brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to see the she-devil that vexed her so. 

"How many times have I told you to never keep me waiting," Kara nearly growled in her face as she gave her small arm a tug. 

Lena pulled back slightly and glared up at her, looking Kara directly in the eye, her heart lurching momentarily as those beautiful sapphire orbs captivated her. "It's hardly my fault that you skipped bathing." A small, satisfied smirk curled the corners of Lena’s full lips. 

Kara pulled Lena’s arm harder, her body falling close to her as she leaned down and harshly whispered in her ear, "For that, my dear, you will pay dearly when we are alone." Kara stood and turned to face the large double-doors to the grand ballroom. 

Lena lifted her chin and painted on a small smile as she slid her arm under Kara’s. The doors opened to a sea of people, the Grand-maître des ceremonies sharply tapping his staff on the floor to attract attention. "Her Royal Highness, the Princess of France, Princess Kara Zorelle Danvers." 

Lena’s last thought before Kara escorted her through the doors to the grand ballroom was, 'This is going to be a very long night.'

Lena stood obediently at the princess’s side for most of the night. She delicately fanned herself as Kara spoke with a foreign dignitary about trade and the New World. She knew that she ought to make an informed comment engage herself in the conversation; but her heart just wasn't in it. She thought back to her earlier snide comment. It had just tumbled from her lips in a moment of anger and hurt. Yes, she had been hurt by Kara’s tone of voice and actions. She confused her. At times, she was certain that she merely tolerated her. Other times, mostly when they were alone, she saw a certain softness in her eyes. 

A gentle touch on her arm brought her out of her own thoughts. She looked up to see Kara looking at her. Her face was one of concern, but when she looked into her eyes, she could see her irritation. 

"Lena? Is everything alright?" Kara’s question sounded sincere to the casual observer. She thought it best to just play nice for the evening, but added a firm squeeze to her arm just to let her know that she wasn't pleased with her. 

Inwardly, Lena winced as she felt Kara’s strong fingers dig into the delicate flesh, but she smiled up at her and nodded before replying. "Yes, Your Highness. I've just a bit of a headache." 

Kara eyes reflected more than a little annoyance. "Perhaps we should get you to bed? I can't have my concubine in ill health." 

Lena nodded mechanically as she felt Kara put her hand in the small of her back, guiding her towards the large wooden doors. She knew that once they were in the hall, all hell was going to break loose. She chided herself for getting lost in her own thoughts and not attending to the princess’s needs. It was her job, after all. 

The second they passed through the doors of the ballroom, Kara roughly spun Lena to face her, leaning down her lips a mere inch from hers. "Exactly what is wrong with you lately?" Kara had practically hissed the question. 

Lena lowered her eyes submissively. She was upset; and she couldn't blame her. There was a time when she had no problem attending to her every need. Something had changed though; and she just couldn't resolve what she was feeling. She'd fallen in love with Kara and the one thing she wanted more than anything in all of this world was for Kara to love her back. But how could she? She was merely her whore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Siobhan have a little chat.  
> Kara goes into her rut.

It was a new morning. The air was crisp and fresh. It should have made Lena feel refreshed and renewed. Yet, as she lay in her bed staring out of the opened terrace door, she felt nothing but sorrow. Kara had sent her back to her room for the remainder of the night, but not before telling her that she planned to "make love" to her wife. She had told her that she didn't need her.That Lena was just a worthless omega whore to be used by her. That cut through Lena’s spirit like a knife. It's not that she was really jealous of the duchess she understood the politics of it. Lena simply felt that there was something about their relationship that she just couldn't touch. She knew that she was, and always would be, second; but her heart couldn't help but wish she could be first. 

As Eve sat on the bed next to her, Lena lifted a small hand and wiped a trail of fresh tears from her cheek. Eve softly stroked Lena’s hair, trying to comfort her as much as she could. It pained her to see Lena so hurt wanting something so badly that she just couldn't have. She knew that she was the only family Lena had since her mother's death. Eve loved Lena like a sister. 

"My Lady” Eve didn't know what else to say as she heard Lena’s breathing hitch. She'd comforted Lena more times than she could count as of late. The girl had fallen in love with the princess.

It had taken Eve a better part of the morning to get Lena out of bed, cleaned up, and dressed. Much to Lena’s chagrin, she had an afternoon social with the duchess. The two were close to the same age and had bonded quickly when the Duchess Siobhan was married, by arrangement, to Kara

Siobhan was a strange sort of woman. She was highly animated and talked incessantly. She was the daughter of a Sultan of the Ottoman Empire. Lana considered Siobhan to be strangely beautiful a mixture of European and Turkish features. Unlike Lena herself was a mixture of European and features of an unknown origin. Lena had never known her father, but she had always imagined him to be the great leader of a far off land like Cathay. In many of the paintings she'd seen from Cathay, the people had eyes of similar color as her.

Lena sat at the small table half listening as the duchess went on about a new dress her father had sent her. Her fingers ran over the edge of the small glass that sat in front of her as Siobhan suddenly changed the subject. 

"We're trying to have a baby," Siobhan confided in Lena

Lena’s head shot up, her mouth slightly agape, momentarily opening and closing like a fish's. "Oh," was all she could say. The thought stung Lena’s heart. In her head, she knew the day would come when Siobhan would give Kara an heir, but her heart had always hoped the day wouldn't come. 

"Kara’s come to me every night for the past three months," Siobhan continued. It was a lie, but how was Lena to know that? Siobhan burned with jealousy. She despised the relationship the princess had with her concubine. Siobhan hated the way Kara would steal glances at Lena when she thought no one was looking; or the way she would accidentally moan Lena’s name while they made love the previous night. Siobhan smiled slightly at the bewildered look on the concubine’s face; and she felt satisfied.

Lena held her loosely closed fist over her heart as she stood on the terrace of her bedchamber. She looked out into the black expanse stretched for as far as the eye could see. Pinholes of light pierced the blackness, sparkling like tiny diamonds illuminated in the soft glow of candlelight. She didn't bother to turn around as she heard the heavy wooden door to her bedchamber open and close softly. It was likely Eve coming to turn down her bed linens. 

Kara stood at the open door to the terrace, watching Lena as she stared into the nothingness. The cool night breeze made her chemise flutter and her hair practically float around her small shoulders, giving her an ethereal quality. Kara was intrigued by the way the candlelight shone in her hair, making it appear black and brown and red. Her skin also had an almost unnatural glow to it. Her tiny body called to hers and she willingly obeyed as Kara stepped onto the terrace and stood behind Lena, The blonde's larger frame shadowing her smaller one. 

Lena closed her eyes as she felt the heat radiate off Kara’s body. She'd felt the princess watching her burning a hole through her very soul. She took a deep breath, inhaling Kara’s Alpha rutting scent as she bent and pressed her soft lips to Lena’s shoulder. Kara had ignited a fire in Lena as her hands softly cradled Lena’s small hips and gently pulled the omega into her. Lena’s hands instinctively lifting to rest on the back of Kara’s head. She could feel Kara’s desire as it pressed against the small of her back. 

Kara laid soft kisses along the top of Lena’s shoulder before urging the omega to face her. Lena’s eyes narrowed as she looked up at Kara through long, dark lashes. This wisp of a woman was bewitchingly beautiful and whether she knew it or not, Lena had the power to bring the princess of France and heir to the throne to her knees with a single smile; and Kara hated Lena for having that power over her.

Lena knew Kara’s moods as well as she knew her own. The way the princess touched her told her that tonight would be slow and confusing for her. The omega’s slender fingers tugged at the tie at the top of her chemise, opening it to expose the gentle heave of her large breasts. She watched through her lashes as Kara slowly licked her full, pouty lips. The princess had beautiful lips. So soft and full, and Lena loved the way they felt on her body. 

Kara released Lena’s hips as the alpha turned to make her way to Lena’s bed, undoing the bind of her breeches along the way. Kara sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her undershirt over her head, tossing it on a nearby chair. The princess lifted her hips and pulled her breeches down, the hard length of her erection sprung free. Kara looked over to Lena as the omega quietly watched from the terrace door. Kara gave her a little smirk as the alpha freed her legs from the breeches and tossed them over her undershirt. Opening her legs wide enough for Lena’s curvaceous body, Kara waited. 

Lena knew better than to keep Kara waiting for too long. As the omega moved across the room to her bed, she moved the chemise off her shoulders and let it pool at her feet, stepping out of it as she walked. She felt a momentary pang of self-consciousness as her princess gaze moved over her body, inspecting it. Their first few times together, she'd tried to cover herself, having her hands painfully smacked away or bound behind her. Kara had done nothing to make her any more comfortable with her inspection; Lena had just gotten used to it. She stood between Kara’s legs, the princess’s strong thighs cradling her smaller ones. 

Kara’s eyes moved over her body. The princess started at her face and traced every curve, memorizing every mark, as Kara moved to the point where Lena’s legs met with her own. Kara lifted a hand and ran her fingers over the tops of Lena’s breasts, briefly tracing the darker rose colored skin around her nipples, watching as they pebbled with her teasing. Kara ran her palm down the curve of Lena’s torso, her fingers tracing the line of Lena’s hipbone before running through the soft, downy hair covering her most intimate of places. The princess’s thick index finger split the puffy lips of Lena’s womanhood and dipped into the warm, sticky wetness at the omega’s opening. 

Lena’s eyes fluttered as she felt Kara’s finger gently press against the opening of her vagina. She'd long ago conditioned her body to be ready quickly. It had been hard at first. Kara had hurt her during one of her first ruts, made her bleed, even their first few times together. Lena’s body learned to ready itself for her. Anymore, Lena craved Kara’s touch and her body's response was more of an indication of how badly she wanted the princess. 

Lena placed her hands on Kara’s broad shoulders to steady herself, her knees going weak as Kara teased her. She stole a glance to the princess’s erect cock, watching as it jumped, seemingly aware of her inspection. When she looked back to Kara’s face, their eyes connected and she could see the heat in Kara’s eyes and the softness. 

Kara moved her hands to Lena’s hips and pulled the omega onto her lap. Kara watched as Lena reached down and positioned the head of her throbbing penis at her entrance, groaning as gravity pulled The omega down onto the alpha ; the omega’s body enveloping the alpha in a warmth unlike any Kara had ever known. The alpha’s fingers dug into the soft skin of Lena’s hips, Kara’s strength helping to lift the omega as Lena moved atop her, hips thrusting upward slightly to meet the omega.

Lena reached back and placed her hands on the tops of Kara’s thighs just above the alpha’s knees. The omega’s body bowed erotically backwards as Lena lifted and lowered her hips, her breath shuddering each time Kara’s thick length impaled her. Lena’s movement was slow and deliberate. The angle of her bowed body allowing Kara to bury herself deep inside the omega. Lena could feel the blunt head of the alpha’s cock pressing against the back of her womb. 

Kara grunted as Lena changed position. The alpha could feel the omega’s slick walls tighten around her hugging the alpha, holding Kara inside of her. It drove Kara absolutely mad. Lena drove her mad. So mad, in fact, that the alpha as compelled to lift the omega off her and flip Lena onto the bed before resettling herself in the comforting embrace of the omega’s smooth thighs. Kara repositioned herself and drove into the omega, pressing herself as deeply as she could go. 

Lena nearly shrieked when the alpha threw her on the bed, roughly piercing her, the alpha holding herself inside the omega. Kara’s head dropped to the crook of Lena’s neck as she started to move, her hips thrusting with purpose against the omega, bruising her delicate thighs. Lena moaned and arched her body into Kara’s when she felt the moist tip of the alpha’s tongue tease the sensitive spot just below her ear. When the omega felt Kara shift slightly and one of the alpha’s fingers press against Lena’s sensitive nub, her nails clawed at the small of Kara’s back. 

Kara hissed in Lena’s ear as the alpha felt the omega dig into her back. Kara learned long ago that it was more pleasurable for her when Lena’s tight walls spasmed around her and the alpha knew that the spot where her finger circled was just the place that would make that happen. The alpha shifted position again, her face looming over Lena’s. Kara liked to watch Lena the way her mouth fell open, her eyes closed, and her head tilted back as she softly breathed the alpha’s name. It made Kara lose all sense of herself.

Lena could feel it coming that feeling that made her toes curl and her vision blur. It started with a warmth in her belly that slowly moved to the spot where Kara’s finger was; and there it was. Her body tightened below the alpha and the omega waited for Kara to pull herself from Lena and that warm, sticky splash on her stomach as the princess moaned in her ear. But it never happened. Kara’s head again dropped to the crook of Lena’s neck and the alpha moaned, pushing her knot deep into the omega. It almost hurt, yet at the same time it was a pleasurable kind of pain. As Lena’s walls expanded to accommodate the alpha’s large knot as it clicked into place deep inside her womb. Lena whimpered as she was stretched to her limit. Her labia spread paper thin against Kara’s base.  
The alpha groaned as she kept emptying out spurts of cum deep within the omega. Lena let out breathy high pitched sighs as she felt Kara’s warmth being spread deep within her overly sensitive center.  
She felt Kara’s teeth lightly graze her neck. The alpha fought off her natural instinct to place a mating bite on the omega’s perfectly soft pale neck. It wouldn’t be wise to mate Lena even though that’s all Kara had longed to do since their first time together. Instead Kara placed a small lingering kiss on the small freckle on Lena’s neck. 

Kara pulled her hand from between their bodies and rested her weight on the beauty below her. The alpha hadn't meant to come inside the omega or give her a piece of herself when she gave Lena her knot.  
Lena was beneath her. The omega wasn't worthy of it; and yet, Kara had done it without even thinking. They laid sated for awhile Lena’s fingers tracing Kara’s spine. As the alpha sighed deeply as her knot deflated and she was able to pull out and rolled off of Lena and lay next to her, staring up at the intricately carved canopy of her bed, Kara’s breathing labored. The alpha felt the bed shift slightly as the omega moved off of it. Turning her head,the alpha watched Lena bend and pick up her chemise, sliding it over her head. 

Lena was sure that Kara hated her, but the alpha’s actions just minutes ago confused her. The princess never allowed herself to finish inside much less knot the omega. Lena poured water from a pitcher into a basin, submerging a soft cloth in it before carrying it back to the bed. 

Kara watched Lena move. The princess’s eyes narrowed slightly as the omega rung out the cloth and cleaned herself from the alpha. Kara hated the omega hated Lena for making Kara fall in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s softer side comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive responses I’ve received so far.  
> Happy reading.

It had been the better part of a month since Kara had been with Lena in a manner that included something other than the omega orally gratifying the alpha.  
Which is exactly where she found herself at the moment. Lena was knelt between the alpha’s legs, her mouth wrapped around Kara’s thick length, head bobbing slowly up and down. This particular act had taken Lena months to perfect. Kara had smacked her open-handed upside the head more than once when the princess felt her teeth lightly graze the velvety soft skin of the alpha’s cock. The omega’s small hand held a firm grip on the alpha’s pulsing shaft as Lena’s lips and tongue teased the most sensitive areas around the cleft of the beast's head. Sometimes, that's exactly what it was a beast. A force to be reckoned with. 

Kara watched the top of Lena’s dark head as it moved up and down. The alpha hadn't been inside of the omega for what felt like a lifetime, but she couldn't trust herself to not mess up again. Emptying herself and giving Lena her knot had felt so natural and so right. Kara thought that if she could just use the omega solely for her own sexual gratification, she would be able to let go of those foolish feelings she felt for Lena. The alpha’s plan was failing miserably. To add, the pressure was on for her and the duchess to produce an heir. Kara and Siobhan had been married for a year and the duchess still had yet to conceive. Kara shuddered at the thought of all the times she’d tried to impregnate Siobhan. It had been awkward and just plain unpleasant more of a mechanical act where both were concerned. 

Lena looked up at Kara through dark lashes. The alpha’s body told her that the princess was enjoying this, but the blonde’s eyes told her that Kara was a million miles away. And the omega wasn't feeling her best. Lena redoubled her efforts, her tongue touching a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of Kara’s length, fluttering over the little piece of skin like a butterfly's wings. 

Kara groaned as Lena’s tongue wickedly moved against the alpha’s shaft. The blonde's hands instinctively left their resting place on Lena’s bed and cradled the brunette’s head. Kara’s hips thrusted upward towards the omega’s mouth as the alpha felt the pressure start to build inside of her. The pads of Kara’s thumbs stroked Lena’s cheeks as the alpha’s thighs tensed beneath the omega’s hand. A mere moment before the alpha felt herself ready to let go, she lifted Lena’s head from her lap and thrust into the omega’s hand, a stream of sticky white cream pouring from the head of Kara’s shaft. 

Lena’s head jerked back reflexively as some of the whiteness spurt and landed on her bosom, the rest landing on the beautiful marble floor beneath her bed. Kara’s hands were still snuggly holding her face. The brunette started to stand, intent on filling a basin with water to clean up the mess. But for the second time in a month, Kara surprised her yet again. She felt herself being pulled toward the princess. 

Kara couldn't stop it if she tried. The omega ruly drove the alpha to insanity. The blonde’s lips crashed against the brunette’s, tasting the sweetness of the omega’s lips for the first time. Much like the alpha never finishing inside and knotting her concubine, she had never kissed Lena either. It was far too intimate and the omega was intended to be the princess’s play toy. The feeling of intimacy was never supposed to be a part of their arrangement. 

Lena’s eyes fluttered closed as the tip of Kara’s tongue softly traced the outline of her lips. Her hands rested on the princess’s shoulders as she parted her lips slightly, letting the alpha’s tongue invade her mouth. She was completely unsure of what to do. She had never been kissed before. While she enjoyed it, she tensed slightly, waiting for Kara to correct her with a slap. 

Kara pulled back slightly, leaning back in to lightly kiss Lena’s lips before backing away to look into her eyes. The alpha was a bit disappointed to see that the omega’s eyes were still closed, but delighted in watching them slowly open. The blonde opened her mouth to say something but Lena freed herself from the princess’s arms and ran to the wash basin, emptying her stomach. She was absolutely horrified as she wretched, steadying herself on the smooth surface of the bureau. This absolutely wasn't supposed to happen. She'd just gotten her first kiss from the woman she loved and now she was bent over her wash basin, engaged in the most vulgar of activities as the princess sat half naked on her bed. 

Kara sat, stunned, as Lena’s tiny body shook and heaved. The alpha had never seen her ill before and while the princess wouldn't admit to it, it frightened her. Gathering her wits about her, Kara pulled up her breeches and quietly made her way out of Lena’s bedchamber. Kara returned moments later with Eve. 

Lena slid to the floor, curling herself into a ball and crying. She was sure the princess would be upset with her. She wasn't even sure what had happened. She'd certainly enjoyed the kiss. In fact, she'd wanted the princess to kiss her again and had intended on being so bold as to attack Kara’s soft lips without permission. Oh, she felt horrible and Lena was beyond embarrassed. 

Eve gasped and rushed over to Lena, stroking her hair and lifting her chin with a gentle hand. It broke her heart to see Lena in such distress. She could see in her eyes that she just wanted to shrink away. Eve’s eyes softened as she gave Lena a sad look. 

"Let's get you into bed, my Lady." Eve wove her arms under Lena’s and was about to stand when a hand on her back stopped her. She looked up to see the princess standing over them. 

"I'll get her, Eve. Clean out the basin and bring some fresh linens and water." Kara squatted in front of a pale and shaking Lena. Kara slid a strong arm under the brunette’s legs and behind her back, lifting her with ease. She was so light no heavier than a yearling growing pig. Kara carefully carried her precious cargo to the omega’s bed and laid Lena gently on the mattress. 

As soon as her back hit the bed, Lena sobbed. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I'm sorry." Lena quickly rolled away from the princess, a tremendous sob hitching in her throat. She pulled her knees to her chest and held herself tightly. How could Kara even stand to touch her after what had just happened? She felt like she had insulted the alpha. Her place as the princess’s concubine no longer felt secure. She no longer felt secure. Lena’s back stiffened as she felt the mattress depress under the princess’s weight. 

Kara’s heart was breaking for Lena. The alpha had been so cruel to the omega, but she was angry, so very angry that her mother had given her this beautiful girl who in so many ways was perfect for her and with her. That the princess spent her youth adoring Lena, her father telling her that she should not and could not have feelings for Lena. Kara was tired, tired of having to hide the way she felt about her beloved concubine. Her mother was a wise woman. She had given her Lena in the only way she knew how. Yet, sometimes it just wasn't enough. 

Lena nearly cried out in fright when she felt Kara’s arms wrap around her and pull her tight to the alpha’s body. Her sobs grew fearfully quite as the blonde stroked her hair, placing a small kiss on the back of her head. This was foreign territory for her. Kara never treated her with such affection. Lena wasn't sure how she was supposed to act, so she simply didn't. She lay there and let the princess comfort her. 

Eve rushed back into the room, clean basin and fresh water in hand. The sight which greeted her nearly made her drop the pitcher. On Lena’s bed, there lie the princess with a slightly trembling Lena enveloped in her arms. The alpha looked as if she were protecting the omega. Eve saw Kara’s lips close to Lena’s ear, whispering to her softly. Placing the basin and pitcher on the bureau, Eve quickly scurried from the room, taking one last look at the lovers, Lena’s eyes closed and Kara continuing to gently stroke her hair. Eve made a note to herself she would have to ask Lena later what the princess had said to her. 

Lena lay quietly in bed, her stomach threatening to rebel yet again. She had fallen asleep in Kara’s arms the previous night and had awoken alone, missing the alpha terribly. The heavy door to her bedchamber opened and Lena lifted her head, watching as Eve quietly carried a tray to her bedside. 

"Here, my Lady. Drink this. It'll help to settle your stomach." Eve placed pillows behind Lena’s head and helped her to sit up before handing her a cup of wretched smelling tea. 

"Eve, this smells awful. I fear it will have the opposite effect of what you intend." Lena’s nose wrinkled at the bridge in disgust as she held the foul smelling cup away from her. 

"Have I yet lied to you, my Lady?" Eve placed a hand on the cup and gently pushed it back towards Lena’s lips. "It's my mother's recipe and it has never failed me." Eve watched as Lena took a tentative sip, giving her a final look of suspicion before drinking most of the cup. Satisfied, Eve handed Lena a small biscuit. 

Lena took the biscuit, bringing it to her mouth, the strong smell of ginger assaulting her nose. Ginger yet another remedy for nausea. As a small child, Lena remembered her mother feeding her biscuits with ginger tucked in the middle when her stomach felt as though it was doing flips much like the court's jester. 

Eve sat on the bed next to Lena as she nibbled on the ginger infused biscuit. Eve tilted her head and regarded Lena thoughtfully before proceeding. "My Lady? I saw the princess whisper in your ear last night." Her voice became hushed as she continued. "What did she say?" 

Lena slowly turned her head, her lips curving into a small smile, a dimple indenting one cheek. She leaned close to Eve. "She said, 'Shhh. All is well.' Then she kissed my cheek." Lena and Eve quietly squealed like little girls. Eve was her best friend, her confidant. They too had known each other since they were children. 

"Oh my Lady, that's so wonderful." Eve’s expression suddenly turned serious. "But don't get your hopes up. I know how you feel about her, but she as a duty to her wife and country. " 

Lena sighed dejectedly. "Yes, I know. But all little girls wish they could grow up to be princesses. I just hoped" Lena left the thought were it was. There wasn't much of a point to finishing it. 

Eve kissed her friend's forehead. "You're quite pale, my Lady even more so than usual. It's a beautiful day outside and the sunshine would do you some good."

Lena had taken Eve’s advice. She quietly sat in the bright midday sun gazing out over the lush courtyard garden. The sky was a brilliant blue and Lena watched as a few puffy white clouds slowly made their way across the expanse. She smirked to herself as she thought about how this cloud looked like a rabbit and that one resembled a horse's shoe. 

Eve had been right. The tea had settled her stomach; and the time she spent in the garden had helped her to feel a little more alive. Earlier in the morning, she had felt, and likely looked like a walking corpse. Lena stood and started down one of the garden path, stopping occasionally to smell a plumeria or caress its petals delicately with a finger. Plumeria petals had such an interesting feel to them so soft and velvety. 

Eliza watched as Lena gently cupped one of the plumerias bending to inhale its sweet scent. The older woman smiled as she made her way to the girl whom she thought of as a daughter. "They smell lovely, don't they?" 

Lena slowly straightened, turning towards the Queen and giving her a curtsey. "Your Highness." 

Eliza reached for Lena’s hand, taking it in hers. "Walk with me, my dear." 

Lena walked with the Queen arm in arm. She had always looked up to her as a second mother of sorts. 

The Queen patted Lena’s hand. "How has my daughter been treating you?" 

Lena felt her cheeks flush as she thought back to last night. "Well, Your Highness." 

Eliza smiled knowingly. "My sweet Kara adores you, you know? All her cruelties toward you as children were her way of trying to tell you that she liked you. You don't know how many times I'd wished you had been born of a nobler pedigree." 

Lena smiled sadly, thinking to herself, 'As do I.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated

Kara watched the omega walk with her mother in the garden and was presently watching her head in the direction of the palace from the stables. Kara shuddered as she watched the brunette run to the edge of the thick forest which lined the path from the stables to the palace. Lena had steadied herself with a hand on the rough bark of a tree, the other pulling back the folds and gathers of her petticoat as she bent at the waist, her small body shaking as she heaved.

Lena pushed herself away from the tree and away from the offending mess she had just made. She felt as though her body was revolting. She had nearly cried earlier in the morning when Eve pulled tight the laces of her corset. It had put an unbearable pressure on her large breasts, causing them to ache in a most unpleasant way. Eve had frowned and loosened the laces, asking if Lena had yet been cursed for the month. She hadn't. Wiping her mouth with a small handkerchief she had pulled from between her breasts, her green eyes lifted, met with a rather broad small bosomed chest.

Kara looked around, making sure that no one was around before she reached out and tucked a strand of hair that had come loose from the pile of dark curls pinned atop her head, behind her ear. The princess let the soft strand of hair run through her fingers as she spoke, “Are you okay, Lena?” 

Lena’s eyes looked to the ground, her cheeks flushing. The alpha once again had seen her vomiting a most unladylike act. “Yes, Your Highness.” Lena's eyebrows quirked as she suddenly realized that Kara called her by her name for the first time since they were children. She was 11 when the blonde stopped using her name. It had happened just like that no explanation given. One day Kara had simply taken to using some of the most unsavory nicknames when referring to her or quite impersonally calling her “Girl”. Lena cried to her mother, confused as to what she had done to upset the young princess. It had left a scar on the young girl's heart one that Lena wasn't sure had actually healed. 

“I am truly sorry for causing you such a burden, Your Highness.”

Kara tilted her head, regarding the slight girl at her side. “Do you remember when we were children?”

Lena looked up at her, confusion written in the features of her pale face. “Of course I do.”

The corners of Kara’s pouty lips turned upwards slightly before continuing.  
“Alex had dared me to eat a worm. Naturally, being the wicked girl you were...” Kara smirked, hoping she'd realize that the blonde was teasing her, ”... you encouraged me to take the dare. So I grabbed the fattest worm I could find and placed it in my mouth.”

Lena chuckled softly. Oh, she remembered this alright. Lena had been five. She, Alex, and Kara had snuck into the thick that outlined the palace grounds, finding a little stream to play in. She could still see the way Kara’s face scrunched up as the little creature wiggled in her mouth. She also vividly recalled the face the princess made just before she threw up the worm and her midday meal all over Lena’s favorite dress.  
“As I recall correctly, the worm didn't stay down very long. In fact, it ended up in my lap... along with the Cailles à la Vigneronne you’d eaten earlier in the day.”

Kara chuckled when she saw Lena’s frown.  
“Yes I don't think I'd ever seen you run so fast.”

“And I don't think I ever have since that day. I tripped along the way, tearing my dress and causing a terrible scrape on my elbow.” Lena said her emerald eyes downcast towards the ground.

While both thought about it, neither spoke of what happened next. Kara had found Lena sitting on the ground where she fell, crying as her elbow bled and throbbed in pain. The young princess sat next to her best friend, intent on taking care of her like any good friend would. Kara pulled her white shirt over her head, gently gripping Lena’s forearm with her childish hand, pressing the pristine cloth against the angry and bleeding skin of Lena's elbow. Once her sobs had quieted down to hiccups, she had confided in Kara that she feared her mother would be so angry with her for ripping her dress that she would not love Lena anymore and she would send the girl to work in the kitchen. Kara had wrapped a skinny arm around the girl and pulled her to lean against her, kissing her forehead and whispering ”I will always love you, Lena.”

”I will always love you, Lena.” Kara had broken Lena’s heart at 11 and had broken it a little more each day since she had been placed in the alpha’s service. How she had wished she could believe the words spoken by the girl Kara once was. Wondering faintly if those words were still true.

“I will always love you,Lena.” How the princess had wished she was able to show the brunette that she truly meant what she said when they were younger.  
What Lena did not know was that Kara had been protecting her. When Kara was 13, her father had threatened to send Lena to England if Kara didn't stop her talk of being in love with her and someday marrying the young girl. That day marked a turning point. On that day, to keep the one person most dear to her in all of this world, Kara would give up the one person most dear to her in all of this world. 

Lena sat in the chair, watching as Eve dipped a bright red ribbon in the cup she’d given Lena earlier. After having witnessed yet another week of Lena retching at various times throughout the day, Eve had her suspicions. So she had thrusted a cup at Lena’s chest after she had awoken and given the girl instructions to collect her morning urine. Eve’s gray-green eyes narrowed when Lena opened her mouth to protest saying, “We must know, my Lady.”

“Know? What do we need to know?” Lena silently questioned, doing as instructed. Now Lena sat, waiting for Eve to diagnose her mystery illness. She wasn't quite sure how this would provide an answer, but at this point, she was willing to try anything. Her small body felt weak and worn out. She had felt less rested lately. 

Eve picked up the wash basin from Lena’s bureau and sat it in the girl's lap. “You may need this, my Lady.”

Lena looked to the basin in confusion, then to Eve who held the ribbon over the cup and carefully reached to pick up a lit candle she had placed on Lena’s bureau. She held the flame of the candle to the end of the ribbon and waited for it to catch. Once the ribbon was alight, Eve wafted the thick smoke towards Lena’s face. “Breathe it in, my Lady.”

The bridge of Lena's nose wrinkled as she took a deep breath. She felt her stomach tighten at the scent, the upheaval of acid burning her throat as she quickly lifted the basin to her mouth. When the episode ended, Eve took the basin, setting it aside and wiping Lena’s face with a cool wet cloth, looking at the girl with obvious pity.

“My Lady...” Eve paused. She wasn't sure how Lena would take the news; but the test had proven it to be true. Eve knew it wasn't the most accurate of tests, but thinking back to her sister’s symptoms, she knew.

“What? What's wrong with me, Eve?” Lena’s eyes were wide and frightened.

Eve’s voice was hushed. “My Lady, you are with child.”

Lena sat there staring at Eve like she had just grown another head. She blinked once, then twice and a third time. “With child?”

Eve nodded solemnly, confirming Lena’s question. Lena suddenly felt like she was going to faint or vomit again. She shook her head, her bewildered green eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. ”How?” Lena asked. Eve tilted her head and whispered, “The princess, my Lady.”

The dam broke. Lena sobbed and hiccupped, burying her face into her hands. She couldn't be with child! The baby would be a bastard without a sire like she had been. Between sobs, Lena choked out, “Eve”  
Eve shook her head. “We can right this, my Lady.”

“How?” Lena questioned in a pained cry. She instinctively crossed her arms over her stomach bending her head touching her knees as she cried. Lena needed her mother. She needed the comfort that only a mother could give. Her heart was breaking. This would surely ruin the budding friendship between her and Kara.

Eve wrapped her arms around Lena, softly shushing in her ear in an attempt to calm Lena. She stroked the girl’s dark head. “My mother makes a tea,” Eve began, speaking softly. “Your body would rid itself of the child.”

Lena’s head shook against Eve’s shoulder. This wasn't a decision she could make right now. She wanted to run away. She wanted to hide. She wanted Kara to tell her that everything would be alright.

Kara’s eyes fluttered open as she felt the light touch at her groin and soft lips on her abdomen. She smirked, unable to believe that Lena had been so bold as to come to her bedchamber and awaken her in a most delightful manner. As her vision focused, she saw a dark head bent over her torso. A hand made its way up her chest. Kara frowned. The hand was not nearly as small as Lena’s. She snatched the wrist of the offending appendage and twisted it slightly.

Siobhan’s head shot up when the princess grabbed her wrist, twisting it almost painfully. “That hurts!”  
Kara’s eyes narrowed when she was met with not her concubine’s face, but her wife's face. This was definitely not a pleasant way to be awakened. Through gritted teeth, Kara questioned,  


Siobhan jerked her wrist from Kara’s grasp, sitting upright, her bottom lip poking out like a small child's.  
“If we are to have a child, we need to have relations,” she spat as a matter a factly at the alpha.

Kara sat up, roughly grabbing Siobhan’s chin. She leaned closer, speaking in a frightfully quiet tone.  
“We will have relations when I see fit. Do not come into my bedchamber again without my permission.”

Siobhan narrowed her eyes. ”It's that whore of yours, isn't it? She has bewitched you.” There was venom in Siobhan’s voice. The princess’s little concubine was the filthy omega daughter of a whore to the King’s cousin.

Kara lifted her hand and quickly moved it in the direction of Siobhan’s face. She stopped mere inches from her now turned head. “Out.” Kara hissed.

Siobhan got off the bed and made her way to the door. She turned back to face Kara, her eyes full of tears.  
“In the event that you have forgotten, I am your wife and you are obligated to produce an heir, a royal heir. Your omega whore is only capable of giving you a filthy little bastard.”

With that last barb, Siobhan slammed the heavy wooden door as best she could. Kara picked up the candlestick sitting on the stand next to her bed and threw it at the now closed door. 

It was times like these she missed her sister Alex. Had Alex not been so stubborn and snuck off to fight in the war. She would still be alive today and Kara would not have had to have taken her place in her father’s desperate attempt at gaining more allies against Great Britain. The alpha remembered all too clearly the smug look on Lord Smythe’s face as Jeremiah proposed an arrangement of marriage between Kara and Siobhan.  
A bond that guaranteed to make the Smythe’s wealthy and secure their family’s place in the royal court.  
Kara had been livid about the whole situation. First her mother had told her Lena was to be her concubine.  
Kara had hoped with all hope that she would have been able to protect Lena. That the omega would be spared from the life Lena’s own mother had lived. Kara knew the omega was much more than she appeared to be. Lena was intelligent often times Kara would watch her sit in the garden reading Nicole Estienne or writing in her leatherbound journal Kara’s mother had gifted Lena when they were younger.

Kara’s heart ached she knew that Lena deserved so much more than the life she had been given. The brunette could easily talk circles around Kara about politics,literature and life. One time she overheard Lena speak of a whole new world a place called the Americas were people were free of servitude and could make of their life what they chose. Kara’s heart lurched how she longed for a place like that where she and Lena could be together sans social status or petty hierarchies. But life was not fair. That much Kara knew.  
Siobhan was her wife but Lena was her world. She had stolen Kara’s heart and plagued her very soul.  
Lena was in her blood. Frustrated and in a foul mood  
Kara got up from her bed. Dressing herself in a casual white tunic, some dark breeches and riding boots.  
She needed to see Lena.

Lena slowly made her way back to her bedchamber. She had spent the day at the Cathedral, crying quietly in the back pew as she knelt and prayed. She had prayed for an answer. She prayed this was all a dream and that she would wake up. Lena did not want to make a decision regarding the child growing in her womb.

She leaned against the heavy wooden door, opening it with what felt like the last of her strength. Lena made her way to her bed, practically flopping on the bed’s fluffy mattress. She turned her head on the pillow, her gaze met with a beautiful white Plumeria. Her heart fluttered as she sat up, the despair she had previously felt momentarily forgotten as she reached for the perfect flower and the note sitting next to it.  
For the first time that day, Lena smiled.

Kara stood in the courtyard, waiting patiently. She hadn’t been there long before she heard soft footsteps. She turned, her breath catching as she saw Lena standing by a dimly lit doorway.

”I got your note.” Her voice was shaky. Lena looked to the ground, tears threatening to flow yet again.

Kara took three long strides to reach her, the alpha placing her hands on the omega’s small waist and pulled Lena towards her. The blonde lifted a hand, placing her finger under the brunette’s chin while leaning down. Kara pressed her lips against Lena’s softly in a gentle kiss. ”I’ve missed you.” the princess whispered against the brunette’s lips.

Lena closed her eyes. She just couldn't bring herself to look at Kara yet. “And I you, Your Highness.”  
Silent tears spilled from the corners of her eyes.

Kara felt the warm wetness on her fingers as they gently held her beloved’s chin. She brought Lena’s chin up higher, studying her face. It saddened the princess to see the brunette’s red, puffy eyes, her cheeks lacking some of their normal color. “What vexes you?” Kara questioned noticing Lena’s apprehension. 

Lena opened her eyes and stared into Kara’s. She licked her lips, her breath catching in her throat momentarily. Taking a deep breath she told the alpha what she had been dreading to telling the blonde since she found out that morning. “I am with child.”

Kara’s mouth fell open. She must have stared at Lena too long as she heard the omega sob. “With child?”

Lena grasped Kara’s strong biceps as she sobbed. She was desperate. “Please don't be angry with me. Eve said there is a way to rid myself of it.”

Kara slowly shook her head, her eyes still wide and shocked. Lena was pregnant with her child. She wrapped the slight girl up in her arms and held her tightly as she whispered, “We are having a child.”

Siobhan stood in the shadows watching the young lovers as they embraced. The whore was carrying the princess's child. Her heart burned with anger at the mere thought that Kara had given that unclean thing something which the alpha was unable to give her. Kara belonged to her the whole of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, a confrontation and some good SuperCorp love making.

Lena lightly ran her fingernails over Kara’s bare abdomen as her soft cheek pressed into the warmth of her chest. She shuddered as Kara’s fingers lightly brushed over the small of her back, slowly dragging over the slope of her bare rear end. They spent the last few hours making love. For the first time in her life, Lena knew what that term meant. Kara had been so gentle with her and attentive.

Kara loved the feel of Lena’s small body pressed next to hers, the omega’s smooth leg thrown across the alpha’s hips, her breath softly tickling the blonde’s skin. Kara turned her head, taking in the unique scent of the brunette’s hair, her lips pressing firmly against the top of the omega’s head. Kara smiled to herself at the thought that Lena would be the mother of her first child.

Lena sat up on her elbow, propping her head up with her hand, fingers drawing abstract patterns over Kara’s chest. She smiled back at the alpha. “What are you thinking about, my princess?”

Kara’s smile grew wider when she heard Lena call her my princess. Her princess. Kara lifted her head and softly kissed Lena’s lips as the alpha’s hand lifted to lie across Lena’s still flat stomach. “Our child.”

Lena moved her hand from the blonde’s chest and covered the one resting on her belly. Her emerald eyes grew round and filled with tears. ”He or she will be a bastard conceived out of wedlock.”

Kara’s eyes held a bit of sadness now. It was true. The child would have nothing save their mother. Against all that was accepted, Kara was determined to be there for her child and it’s mother. She gazed into Lena’s eyes as the princess answered.  
“Conceived out of love.”

Lena dropped her head to the crook of Kara’s shoulder, a silent sob shaking her body. She softly kissed the alpha’s neck. Here, with her now, was the girl she had fallen in love with. The girl who had made that promise so long ago. “I will always love you, Lena”

Kara pulled Lena closer, the alpha’s fingers stroking the omega’s cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as the blonde tried to comfort the brunette. Here she was fulfilling her promise of long ago.  
“I will always love you, Lena.”

Kara had been summoned. She pushed the doors to her father's study open stopping in her tracks as she saw her father consoling a sobbing Siobhan. Eliza her mother stood by the window looking out into the courtyard with a dazed expression.

The King looked up to see his youngest daughter standing in the doorway. Jeremiah’s jaw clenched. Where had he gone wrong with this girl?  
“Sit down now, girl!”

Kara lifted her chin defiantly. Not many things frightened her in this world. In fact there were only three losing Lena, losing her unborn child, and her father. Kara looked between the occupants of the room before sitting in a grand wooden chair that sat across from the one Siobhan occupied.

Jeremiah stood his gaze shifting between Kara and Siobhan. “Your wife” He had emphasized the word in hopes of reminding Kara that she had one, “tells me that she has heard rumor of your concubine being with child.” He paused examining Kara’s face. “Is this true?”

Kara’s eyes moved from her lap to the woman who sat across from her. The alpha looked into Siobhan’s dark eyes and saw satisfaction. A cold and wicked fire burned behind Kara’s blue irises. The princess wanted to hurt her. She wanted to make the duchess cry real tears. The blonde wanted to see tears rewet the drying streaks that ran down the omega’s cheeks. “Yes.” Kara retorted at her father.

Siobhan dramatically lifted a hand to her chest and cried big crocodile tears. For added effect she sobbed out, “Forgive me, Your Highness. I wanted nothing more than to be the mother of my princess’s children”.

If Kara was not so afraid of the consequences the alpha would have rolled her eyes. She could hardly be held responsible for Siobhan’s inability to bear children. Her skin crawled with the memory of each time she had tried to impregnate the duchess.

Jeremiah laid a comforting hand on Siobhan’s shoulder. “There, there, my dear.” He looked back to his daughter, his eyes narrowing.  
“You have a duty to your country and to God to produce an heir which is not contaminated.”

Kara lowered her eyes before speaking angrily spitting out, ”The duchess is obviously barren!” She had said it. She had told her father exactly what she had thought and now she waited.

Jeremiah strode over to his insolent child and smacked his large hand upside Kara’s head. “How dare you speak to me in that tone, girl?!” Jeremiah gripped Kara’s chin his fingers digging roughly into the muscle, skin, and bone. The King leaned down his expression cold and unyielding. “Once the child is born you will take possession of it. Your wife will raise the child as an heir to the throne. The whore will be sent to my brother in England.”

There were only three things Kara feared in this world. And now, she was face to face with two of the three.

They say ignorance is bliss.

Lena sat blissfully on the end of her bed slowly running a brush through her long dark hair. She jumped as she was struck with a particularly harsh kick from the child growing in her belly. Reaching down she smoothed her hand over her swollen belly.

Kara quietly opened the door to Lena’s bedchamber. The alpha had secretly made her way to the omega every night since the day her father had ordered her to take the child once it was born. Kara kept the devious plot from Lena for fear that she would lose the child from the stress of the situation. The princess smiled to herself as she watched as the brunette rubbed a hand over her swollen belly.

Lena smiled when she felt the alpha’s hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and kissed Kara’s knuckles. “Hello, my princess.”

Kara sat behind Lena, the alpha’s thighs cradling the omega’s hips. The blonde’s hands slid over the brunette’s shoulders, down her arms, and to her belly rubbing in small circles. Bending her head, Kara placed soft, open mouthed kisses along Lena’s collarbone.

Lena bent her head silently offering Kara more of herself. Her fingers found their way to tangle in blonde curls at the base of Kara’s neck. Turning her head she lightly pulled on the alpha’s long tresses making the blonde lift her head. Lena leaned forward and pressed her lips to the alpha’s softly her lips closing around the princess’s bottom lip.

Kara’s hands slid from Lena’s belly to the tops of her thighs fingers gripping the folds of her chemise and pulling it up to expose the omega’s supple skin. The alpha’s fingers slid along the outside of Lena’s thighs causing goosebumps to form and the omega’s body to shiver slightly. The corner of the alpha’s mouth turned in a slight smirk as the princess slightly kissed a spot just behind the brunette’s ear knowing it would drive her nearly insane.

Lena’s eyes closed and her head fell back onto Kara’s shoulder. The omega’s hand slid between their bodies, fingers lightly tracing the growing bulge in Kara’s breeches giving it a gentle squeeze before moving to the top of the alpha’s thigh. Lena slowly stood and turned to face her lover. She lifted her hands and softly caressed the princess’s cheeks and jawline.

Kara watched as Lena pushed the chemise from her shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor beneath her. The lids of the alpha’s eyes drooped as she took in each curve of Lena’s changing body. Pregnancy had been good to her. Her breasts while perfect before had grown even fuller. Kara placed her hands on the omega’s hips, which had widened to make her look more like a woman than the girl that she was. Leaning forward the alpha placed a kiss on Lena’s distended belly the princess’s hands running along the omega’s torso the alpha’s thumb tracing the generous outer swell of the brunette’s breast as Kara stared up at her.

Lena leaned forward placing her lips close to Kara’s ear. Her hands reached for the hem of Kara’s undershirt as she whispered.  
“Make love to me, my princess?”

Kara lifted her arms as Lena pulled her undershirt over the alpha’s head. The blonde reached down and untied the laces of her breeches lifting her perfectly rounded bottom as Lena knelt in front of the alpha and pulled at the waist of Kara’s breeches smoothly moving them over the alpha’s hips and down her thighs. Kara ran her fingers through the silky dark tresses of Lena’s hair as she leaned forward the tip of the omega’s tongue running sensually along the inside of the alpha’s thigh causing the alpha to moan and Kara’s fingers to tighten in Lena’s hair.

Lena’s fingers rose to lightly tease the length of Kara’s erection. Her fingers ran over the head smearing a little bit of sticky wetness found at the tip over the whole of the bulbous head. She leaned forward as best she could, her lips teasing the velvety smooth softness of Kara’s hardness.

Kara softly groaned, leaning back and resting on her elbows. The alpha’s hips rose and fell as Lena’s lips and tongue teased. The princess needed to feel the sweet comfort and reassurance that being inside of her omega provided. Kara sat up resting her hands on Lena’s shoulders before running them along her neck and to her face. The alpha leaned down and pressed her lips to the omega’s. Kara’s insistent tongue forcing its way between Lena’s lips to taste the inside of her mouth.

Lena’s belly lightly pressed against the side of the bed as she leaned into the kiss her tongue sliding along Kara’s. The alpha tasted sweet like chocolate. Just like chocolate the endorphin rush Lena experienced each time she was with her princess was addictive.

Kara stood bringing Lena with her. The alpha turned the omega away from her pulling her back tightly to the alpha’s front. The blonde ran her hands over the swell of the brunette’s belly to Lena’s very center. Kara ran her fingers over the omega’s slickened slit dipping into her center teasingly. The alpha’s hips ground into the small of the omega’s back as she softly moaned. Lena’s hips slowly circling against Kara’s fingers.

Lena reached back her hands resting on Kara’s hips, fingernails lightly scraping. She needed to feel the alpha buried deep inside of her. Walking forward and out of Kara’s grip she laid her forearms on the top of her bureau, bending at the hips and spreading her legs slightly. Presenting herself to the alpha. She turned to look over her shoulder at Kara letting gravity pull the heavy weight of her stomach down her back dipping causing her aching center to thrust out enticingly.

Kara felt groin twitch at the erotic vision in front of her. She moved forward her hands resting on Lena’s hips caressing the smooth skin of the omega’s rounded bottom. Gripping her length the alpha positioned her swollen and throbbing head at the omega’s center pushing forward slowly.

Lena lifted her head a long moan passing through her lips as Kara pushed past the tight ring of muscles at the omega’s entrance. Lena bit her bottom lip she could feel the alpha’s knot forming at the base of Kara’s cock as Lena slowly circled her hips as the princess’s hands slid over her back before holding the weight of a breast in each palm the alpha’s fingers gently teasing her straining nipples. The omega’s body had become more sensitive during her pregnancy more responsive to her alpha’s touch.

Kara’s hips thrust slowly her thick length throbbed moving against Lena’s creamy tight walls the head barely pressing against the softness of the brunette’s cervix. The blonde bent forward the alpha’s chest pressing against the omega’s back. Kara’s lips softly brushing Lena’s shoulder as they moved against each other. Kara whispered against Lena’s ear as her hand moved from the omega’s breast over her belly and to the hard nub hidden at the apex of Lena’s thighs.  
“You are so beautiful, my Lady.”

Lena’s already flushed face became even more flushed with Kara’s compliment. Her walls clenched around Kara as the alpha’s finger pressed against the omega’s pulsing center. Lena felt the slow radiating warmth starting low in her belly.

Kara’s thickness twitched inside Lena’s wet,warm and tight embrace. The princess felt the tightening inside her as the brunette’s walls gripped and pulled the alpha deeper. Closing her eyes Kara moaned  
“Lena, my love you feel so good, so perfect.”

Lena felt Kara lengthen and thicken inside of her just as her walls began to clench and the burn of her orgasm hit her twitching nub. Her voice was hushed and near pained as she gasped, ”Kara! I’m so close please don’t stop.”

Kara gripped Lena’s hips tightly as she emptied himself inside the omega, the alpha’s warm creaminess coating the omega’s walls as the alpha groaned loudly. Kara’s knot slowly being easing into Lena’s overly sensitive heat. Rubbing soothing circles over the small of the omega’s back.The knot catching deep with the omega tying them together. Kara took the opportunity before her as her lips gently brushed against Lena’s shoulder. The alpha tentatively nibbling at the skin until she reached the juncture where Lena’s neck met her shoulder. Kara bit down onto Lena’s skin giving her a mating bite. Lena gasped as her inner walls clenched around Kara’s knot once again as warm wetness gushed from Lena’s center as she came for a second time. “Mine, you are mine Lena. I love you” Kara moaned against her neck. Lena smiled at the alpha’s dominant outburst. She pushed against Kara’s body signaling that she wanted to change positions. Kara carefully maneuvered then onto Lena’s bed. Pulling the brunette to lie side by side facing Kara. Lena’s swollen belly in between them. Lena’s hand stroking over Kara’s cheek. She watched as the princess’s eyes closed nuzzling against the brunette’s touch. Kara’s hand came up pulling Lena’s hand from her face as the alpha placed a loving kiss inside the omega’s palm. Lena entwined their fingers together.  
A small smile spread across the omega’s lips as she remembered what the alpha had said after having mated her. Lena placed a delicate kiss on Kara’s lips before she whispered “I love you too Kara.” Pressing their foreheads together. The lovers were wrapped in each other’s arms blissfully ignorant. 

A while later when Kara’s knot had deflated and she was able to pull out of Lena. She pulled the covers over the brunette’s naked body, sliding in next to her and wrapping the omega in the alpha’s protective embrace.

Lena’s hands stroked over Kara’s forearms as she held Kara’s hands resting on her belly. She fought the yawn that snuck through her slightly parted lips. Lena smiled as she felt Kara gently kiss her shoulder then nuzzle into her neck and kiss her still fresh mating bite.  
Lena was content Kara loved her and she loved her princess.

“Sleep, my love. I will stay with you until Eve awakens me.” Kara watched as Lena’s eyes slowly closed a smile still painted on her lips. Kara felt her hand rise as the child growing in Lena’s womb moved. The princess waited until her lover’s breathing was slow and even before whispering, “I will always love you, Lena.”

Kara’s jaw clenched. She feared what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Lena and Eliza talk.  
> Something terrible happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted the 6th chapter of this I’m sorry if you all got a bit confused.  
> Angst on this chapter but not to worry it’s only some angst.

Eve had awoken Kara just before the sun rose. The young lovers had been forbidden to see each other and Eve just wasn't one to stand for such an injustice. Neither was the Queen, who smiled to herself as she watched her youngest daughter lean back into the open door of Lena’s bedchamber presumably to kiss the girl, before Kara scurried down the hall to her own bedchamber.

Eve carried the heavy iron pot out of Lena’s bedchamber, softly closing the heavy wooden door behind her. She started down the hall only to be met with the Queen’s presence. The Queen who looked Eve in the eye and smiled a knowing smile at her. Momentary fright gripped Eve’s heart and it must have shown in her eyes, as the Queen winked at Eve before passing her in the direction of Lena’s bedchamber.

Lena sat in a chair next to the terrace doors. Her hand soothed over her swollen belly as she hummed softly. It was strange for her to think that she could love someone so much without having seen them. She opened her gown just enough for her bare stomach to poke out watching as the impression of a little foot appeared on her stretched skin. Smiling she ran her finger softly over the spot where her baby's foot had been. Over the months she had watched her body change. At first it had frightened her and made her self conscious. She felt ugly and was certain that Kara wouldn't want to touch her as her stomach started to grow and expand. But Kara was a good woman and the alpha was good to her. The blonde kissed away her fears and told her how beautiful the omega looked and had shown her how much the alpha still desired her.

The Queen softly knocked on the door to Lena’s bedchamber before slowly opening it. Her lips curled into a genuine smile as she saw the girl she had always loved as a daughter sitting in a chair by the terrace doors her bulging belly bare as she gently stroked her fingers over it. “Pregnancy definitely suits you, my dear.” Eliza said as Lena looked up in surprise. Her hands moved to close the heavy fabric of her gown around her naked stomach. “Your Majesty it's early and I wasn't expecting anyone so soon.”

Eliza smiled at the girl’s sudden nervousness. She slowly made her way to where Lena sat, waving her hand as she watched The brunette struggle to lift herself from the chair. “Sit, my child. I merely came to see how you were faring.” the Queen motioned for Lena to remain where she was seated.

Lena lowered her eyes under the scrutiny of the older woman. ”I am well, Your Majesty.”

Eliza leaned down placing a hand gently on the swell of Lena’s belly. ”You have a glow about you a happiness that wasn't there before.” Eliza smiled sadly as she felt the child move under her hand. She was well aware that her daughter had not yet told Lena of what was to come.

Lena nodded at the Queen’s words. “I am,Your Majesty. This child is special. I can feel it with all that I am.” the omega soothingly ran her hand over her protruding stomach again.

The Queen stood upright, lifting her hand to brush Lena’s cheek. “With a mother such as yourself it could be nothing less.” Eliza said a small smile painted across her face.

Lena beamed at the Queen’s statement watching as Eliza made her way to the door sliding past Eve who struggled with the heavy iron pot dumping the steaming water into the iron tub tucked in the corner of the room. Eve lifted a hand wiping sweat from her brow before she turned to regard Lena.  
“Is everything alright, my Lady?”

Lena crossed her hands over her belly looking up at Eve with a smile that lit up her eyes. “Everything is wonderful, Eve.”

Lena had spent most of her day in the garden. She enjoyed being outdoors. She enjoyed walking around and quietly talking to her baby, telling them stories of knights and dragons and grand adventures. The hallway was dark as she made her way back to her bedchamber. She was mere steps from the door when a hand pressed itself over her mouth. She felt something being pressed to her belly, but couldn't look down to see what it was. Confusion set in as she tried to cry out around the hand over her mouth. Then there was a voice.

“If you scream I will cut that child from your womb before it has the chance to be born. Do you understand? ”

Lena was paralyzed with fear. The voice was deep, rough and commanding. She slowly nodded her head as tears instantly sprung from her eyes. Her mind called out to Kara. The alpha was her savior and fierce protector. She just knew that at any moment the princess would save her.

“We are going for a walk, my Lady. I repeat if you scream or if you struggle that little bastard growing in your cursed belly will be killed.”

The man pulled his hand from Lena’s mouth. Her lips parted and she gasped for air. Her lungs felt tight and she felt like she was suffocating. Everything around her went dark as a sack was placed over her head. A second set of hands took ahold of her left arm, the first gripping her right arm quite harshly. They started to move, but she couldn't feel her legs through the sheer terror gripping her body. She was going to die. They were going to die.

The sound of their feet made on the floor was different. It didn't sound like the marble that lined the hallways. It didn't feel like it either. It was rougher, their footsteps making a duller thud as they moved. Her captors were practically carrying her now. Her legs had long since stopped working. She heard a door open and a cool night breeze enveloped her already shaking body. A third set of hands gripped her hips and lifted her. She was placed on a soft cushion. She heard the soft whickering of horses. A carriage. She was being kidnapped. They were being kidnapped. 

She couldn't hold in the terrified sob that involuntarily coursed through her dry constricting throat. She felt the seat on either side of her decompress as two of the men sat down next to her. Her body lurched forward as the carriage started to move. She started to hyperventilate her breath coming in short and panicked gasps.

Just before her world fell into darkness, Lena’s last thought was. They were being kidnapped.

Lena’s eyes shot open. It was a nightmare a horrible nightmare. She laid on the bed and waited quietly for Eve to greet her. The door opened, but Lena was still too frightened by the dream to look.

“Oh good you're awake. I've brought you something to eat. A young mother such as yourself needs to stay strong and healthy.” The voice was not Eve’s. Lena struggled to sit up pulling herself toward the head of the bed and away from the stranger’s voice. She looked up and saw an elderly lady holding a tray of fruit and bread. The elderly woman's head was tilted curiously.

”I promise I won't bite. You need to eat.” The woman moved to set the tray on the small table next to the bed. She blinked as Lena scurried away, her slight body shaking in fear. ”I won't hurt you, love.”

Lena’s arms instinctively reached to cover her belly, protecting her unborn baby inside.

They had been kidnapped.

Lena broke down in harsh sobs. Where was she? Kara. What would she think? Lena needed her now. The omega was so frightened. What were her kidnappers going to do with her? If they wanted a ransom would Kara pay it? Or would Kara forget about her living her life in blissful ignorance as to what had happened to Lena and their unborn child?

The elderly woman quickly placed the tray on the table and moved to comfort the girl. She reached out to stroke the beautiful girl’s dark head, but recoiled when the Lena shrieked loudly. “My Lady, all this emotion is not good for your child.” the older woman cooed.

Fire suddenly burned in Lena’s veins. She could have sworn she felt her eyes heat up. Lena was angry now. She lifted her head her anger darkened jade eyes boring into the woman who sat next to her. ”Being held captive is not good for my child either!” Lena spat out through gritted teeth.

The woman nodded. “Fair enough.” She stood and made her way to the door of the small room, turning to point to the tray on the small table. “Your breakfast is on the table, my Lady. You need your strength. I shall return shortly to collect the empty tray.” It wasn't a threat more of a suggestion.

Lena watched as the woman left the room. The fire she had felt just moments ago turned into fear once again. Her head dropped, her dark hair covering her face as her body shook with sobs.

They had been kidnapped.

Lena sat in a chair in the corner of the room. Slowly rocking and humming to herself. For weeks her thoughts had been consumed with Kara. At night when she slept she dreamt that the alpha was there with her whispering in her ear telling her that the princess loved her and that all would be right. Lena’s dull green eyes dropped to her belly. It had grown impossibly large over the last few weeks. She felt the baby pressing uncomfortably against her back and ribs. It wouldn't be long now.

Martha slowly opened the door. “I've just come to check on you, my Lady.”

Lena looked up to the older woman who had become her constant companion. She smiled sadly before answering. “I‘m fine, Martha. Thank you.”

Martha took in Lena’s appearance. The time was near, but the girl looked sickly pale. Her eyes bore dark circles and were always red and swollen. She had cried herself to sleep every night for the month she had been there. Martha felt nothing but pity for the poor girl. The older woman held out a small plate.   
“I made you some biscuits.”

Lena smiled in gratitude as she took the plate from Martha’s hands and placed it on her large belly.   
“I appreciate it, Martha.” Lena sighed softly as she looked at the biscuits. She only ate for her baby. She only slept for her baby. She only drank for her baby.  
She only lived for her baby.

Lena looked back to Martha. She tilted her head tears threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes.  
“Why am I being kept here, Martha? I wish to go home.” Home was with Kara. She needed to be with Kara.

Martha softly padded Lena’s hand smiling sadly at the heartbroken young girl. She stood and quietly left the room. Lena wanted to be home.

She had been uncomfortable since she had awoken. Her back felt tight like her baby was pressing against it. Lena had not had much of an appetite throughout the day either. She sat on the window seat looking up at the clear night sky like she so often did. Her stomach tightened causing her face to twist into a look of pain.

Martha had just opened the door. She caught the girl’s look and rushed to her side kneeling before Lena. Martha’s hands went to Lena’s belly and she pressed against the hardness.

Lena was mortified when she felt a sudden rush of wetness stain her dress. Her hands pulled at the simple dress she wore as she started to sob in confusion. Martha smiled up at her and made soothing noises as she helped Lena to stand.

“All is well, my Lady. It appears that your child is ready to come.”

Lena stood shaking her head as she sobbed. Her baby couldn't come. She wasn't home. She needed to be home before her baby came.

She needed Kara. They needed Kara.


	7. Chapter 7

“Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess from a faraway land. When she was very young, her mother the beautiful, but deposed Queen of the faraway land took the princess to a new land. She lived in a grand palace with her mother.”

“When she was barely grown she met a beautiful and strong princess. The princess had eyes the color of the ocean and hair was as light as the noon day sun and hung around the princess’s head in soft curls. The first time the princess looked into her eyes, she fell in love with her. Before long, the princess too fell in love with the princess.”

“One night the princess came to the other princess in secret. She had a gift to give her one that she wanted her to have and no one else. The princess gave the princess a simple seed. The princess was confused by her gift, but she planted it a beautiful tree began to grow.”

“But there was an evil witch who was jealous of the princess. The witch was jealous that the princess had fallen in love with the princess and had given her the seed to plant the precious tree. The evil witch wanted the tree for herself. So one night, she had the princess kidnapped and locked in a tower in a foreign land.”

“The princess was lost without her princess. All she had of her was the little tree that they had grown together. So the princess loved the little tree as best she could. And she and the little tree waited for the princess to find and rescue them so they could be a family.”

Lena sighed as she leaned over and kissed the dark head of curls of the nursing baby boy in her arms. Kieran had a mop of dark curly hair and his eyes where a cerulean blue just like his mother. She gently rubbed her thumb over the boy’s round cheek as his heart-shaped pink lips suckled at his mother's breast. Kieran was the only thing making her life worth living, but each time she looked at the precious little boy she was reminded of the princess and she prayed to God that Kara was looking for them.

Kara slammed her fist angrily on her father’s desk. Her cheeks were red with fury. “Where is she!?”

Jeremiah jumped up from his chair and leaned across the desk his finger stuck angrily in the insolent girl’s face. “I warned you about raising your voice to me, Kara! The girl is gone! Go to your wife and fulfill your duty to your country. Produce an heir.”

Jeremiah rubbed his throbbing temples. Kara had driven him to insanity over the last two months since Lena’s disappearance. The truth of the matter was, Jeremiah had no clue where the girl had gone either. She had just vanished one night.

Kara’s irises deepened in color as her fury grew. Her voice was frighteningly and menacingly low as she spoke. “So help me God if something has happened to her or my child.”

“You will what!?” Jeremiah cut the princess off. “You have no power or authority. I am the law of the land!” Jeremiah arrogantly chided.

Kara straightened lifting her chin defiantly before turning and striding out of room.She stopped just before the door and pointed at her father.  
“I will find them, I swear it even if it’s the last thing I do.”

Lena bent to place a sleeping Kieran in his bassinet when the door burst open. Instinctively holding her baby closer to her body she spun around to see two hooded men entering the room. She shook her head furiously as she backed up into the wall.  
“No, no, no, no, no!!!” Lena shouted in defiance.

The taller of the hood figures stepped forward and grabbed Lena’s hair causing her to scream and Kieran to let out a frightened squall. “We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The baby, if you please.” The figure’s voice was menacing in a tone that implied that if necessary they would hurt Lena and Kieran.

Lena shakily clutched Kieran to her breast. No mother would willingly give up her child. “Please no. I will do anything. Just don't take my baby.”Tears spilled over long, dark lashes as Lena pled with the masked figures.

The shorter of the two stepped forward, bending to pull a knife from their boot. “The easy way or the hard way?”

Lena’s small body shook as she reluctantly held out the baby handing her precious boy to the taller of the figures who cradled the screaming infant close to their body before they turned to leave the room. She could still hear Kieran crying and then it faded into nothing. She collapsed onto the floor her body went limp.  
She had nothing to live for now.

The remaining figure pulled a hood from their pocket and slid it over the suddenly compliant girl's head. Lena’s world went dark mentally, physically, and emotionally. The figure grunted as they lifted her body from the floor. She was dead weight, a ragdoll. She felt herself being dragged from the room once again feeling the blustery night air kiss her exposed skin. Yet she couldn't seem to care what happened to her.

They had taken away her love. They had taken away her child. They had taken away her life.

She had nothing to live for now. Or so she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to our beloved couple’s journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to anyone who has read this as I said in the first chapter this is my first story. I appreciate any and all criticism and look forward to maybe writing a little more in the near future.  
> Enjoy the last chapter.

Lena lay facing the wall, her body rocking with the sway of the ship. A ship she had been put on a ship after she had been taken from the cottage. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. Her face was dirty and tear-stained. She lifted a hand and touched the front of her simple bodice. It was wet. It had been hours since she had last fed Kieran although it felt like days. The broken girl didn't even bother to turn when the door to her tiny cabin was opened. Lena just laid there.

“Your services are required, my Lady,” came a gravelly and gruff voice. Still, Lena didn't move. She couldn't bring herself to care.

The Captain is requesting your services, my Lady. Says it is an urgent matter. The figure stood at the small door waiting. They had never seen such a sad sight in all of their lives. When it was obvious the girl wasn't going to move, they took the two steps across the room and forcibly picked the girl up carrying her out of the room and down the short walkway to the Captain's cabin.

Lena’s eyes could barely focus through the tears that had been in her eyes since they had taken Kieran from her. As the sailor sat her in a chair she could see the outline of someone standing at the other end of the cabin. Their back was to her and they appeared to have their arms folded in front of them. She looked to the front of her soaked bodice another reminder of what she had just lost. She heard heavy footsteps make their way to her. Lena barely lifted her dull jade eyes to glance at the finely tailored breeches that stood in front of her.

“Lena.” The voice was soft and she barely comprehended it but she had heard it. Curiosity made her look up.

Kara was gently rocked their infant son waiting for Lena to snap out of her trance. The boy needed to be fed and only Lena was suitable enough for the task. So Kara bent in front of Lena, watching as her face pulled in relief when she saw the baby in the princess’s arms. She reached out for the child and Kara willingly deposited the boy in her eager arms.

Lena felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders. Sure she was confused, but she had her precious little boy back. She bent to kiss the top of Kieran’s soft head before looking up into Kara’s eyes a beautiful cerulean that were filled with tears as she reached up to stroke Lena’s dirty cheek.

“I am so sorry, Lena. I am so sorry I had to do this. Please forgive me?” Kara was not sure if she would ever be able to forgive herself for orchestrating her kidnapping. Kara leaned forward laying her head in Lena’s lap the alpha’s arms wrapping around the omega’s hips.

The girl who had been so broken just minutes ago looked down at the woman begging for her forgiveness. In a strained whisper she asked,” Why?”

Kara’s head shook against Lena’s thighs her voice muffled by the folds of her simple petticoat.  
“It was the only way. My father” Kara’s voice caught choking on her words momentarily before she continued, “and Siobhan. They wanted me to take the baby from you.” Her arms gripped the brunette’s waist tighter. “They were going to send you to England.” Kara’s head lifted. The princess’s tear filled eyes looked into Lena’s as she whispered. “I need you.”

Lena was sobbing. Kara had been responsible for the torment she had endured earlier in the evening?  
The alpha made her lose all will to live?

”I gave it all up. For you.” Kara rested a delicate hand on their son's head. She looked into their child's alert eyes. “For him.” Kara looked back to Lena, her eyes pleading with her love to understand. ”For us.”

It was true Kara had given Lena up, yet again just so she could keep her. She had also given up their son. Now it was time she reclaimed them. All the riches, power and even the prospect of one day wearing the crown of France it meant nothing to her. Lena and their son were her life. Kara lifted the hand that had rested on their son’s head gently placing it on Lena’s cheek. Without them she had nothing to live for.

“Lena, I love you.” It was a pained and desperate whisper. ”Without you without our son I have nothing.” Kara was begging her to understand.

She did. She often wondered what she would give up to have her heart's desire. She leaned into the princess’s touch, feeling the warmth of her hand against her cold cheek. Her eyes closed as she leaned forward resting her forehead against Kara’s as Kieran lay between them. “Family” Kara whispered.  
Lena closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly to the blonde's. “Family.”

The alpha watched as the omega fed their son and then gently place a sleeping Kieran into his bassinet. “Kieran” Kara smiled at the beautiful boy’s name.  
Lena had explained their baby’s namesake to Kara as they laid together in Lena’s bed. “Kieran” was Lena’s mother’s maiden name. She had always held a special place for that name. So she decided to honor her mother’s memory by naming their precious baby boy after her. Kara was then reminded of her older sister Alex. So she had asked Lena if it would be alright with her of giving Kieran the middle name of Alexander to honor her late sister Alexandra. Lena smiled lovingly at Kara as she said “Of course my love.” Moving to place a small loving kiss to the princess’s lips.  
“Kieran Alexander Danvers.” Kara said out loud testing their baby’s name out wanting to hear how it sounded. “I love it, it’s perfect just like him.” Lena said as she snuggled closer into Kara’s side.  
For the first time in the three months since she had been kidnapped and brought aboard the ship. She slept peacefully knowing that she had Kara back and they had their baby safe there with them. For the first time in a long time Lena felt safe.

Kara stood at the railing of the ship looking out over the vast ocean. She had left everything she knew behind. She never felt more relieved than she did at this moment. She was no longer weighed down by her royal duties to her country. She was free to live the life she chose and Kara chose Lena and their son.  
With her mother’s blessing she orchestrated her plan to get Lena out of harm's way and sail to them America. Eliza had provide Kara with an unmarked ship and had a trustworthy captain and crew ready to sail away at Kara’s command.  
She had also enlisted the help of her cousin Clark who had long since left France and had already made a new life with his wife Lois and their son Jon in America. Clark had told Kara that he would send his mother Martha a midwife to France to board the ship and to take care of Lena in her pregnant state as well as deliver the child if Lena was to go into labor during their journey. Kara was relieved yet sad at the thought that she had not been there to see the birth of her son. She pictured herself by Lena’s side as she birthed their baby. Kissing the beauty as she gave Kara the most wonderful gift she could ever ask for a family. 

Kara had a family to call her own, she had a new life to look forward to. One where she was free to love Lena without any royal hierarchies or the threat of her father taking Lena and Kieran away from her never to see them again. Kara smiled and breathed a sigh of relief they had made it, they were going to America. The princess was still deep in her thoughts when she jumped as she felt a small arm wrap around her waist.  
Lena lifted Kara’s arm and slid next to her. Kara watched as Lena cradled Kieran close to her bosom.  
The alpha wrapped her arm around the omega’s shoulders and pulled Lena and their baby closer to her.  
Kara placed a kiss atop of Lena’s.  
“Where are we sailing to, my princess?” Lena asked a  
Kara looked down to the beautiful angel in her arms. “To America, to our new life together as a family.” Kara paused to lightly soothe her hand over Kieran's dark head of hair. “My Princess and Prince.” Kara lovingly said as she held her family.


End file.
